User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Mass Effect vs. Sci-Fi Tournament: Round 2-Battle 1: Commander Shepard vs. Nathan Hale
While I have Internet Connection at my Hotel while I won't be doing a Battle for my 3 Way Battle (Which I will do when I get back to my home). I will make a Battle for you guys to vote on while I continue my Trip in Alaska SO... Okay on this Battle we will be talking about two Great Soldiers who have done things other people have deemed insane! Nathan Hale vs. Commander Shepard We are looking at two great Soldiers both who have done things and survived things that would be just suicede to do and you expect them not to come back and yet they DID! We have Nathan Hale the US Army Ranger who became a Sentinel when he was infected with the Chimeran Virus that gave him Chimeran abilities such as regeneration. He was the only known US survivor when the US tried to help the British with the Chimera in England, and after liberating Britian would return to the US to fight the Chimera when they invaded the United States becoming part of a group of soldiers who were also infected with the Chimeran virus known as the Sentinels. AGAINST! Commander Shepard. Following the Battle of the Citadel against Soveregin and the Geth, Commander Shepard's flagship and team on the Normandy unkown to them were attacked by the Collectors who actually managed to destroy the Normandy SR-1, and kill Commander Shepard. Two years following this incident the terroist organization known as Cerberus spent millions of money on Project Lazarus to BRING BACK Commander Shepard! Shepard had been brought back from the dead and now had to form a new team to battle the threat of the Collectors. When we look at the weapons while Hale is from 1950's America thanks to the Chimera he is actually also wielding advanced weaponary so the Weapons will be very neck and neck with Hale's special weapons and Shepard's futuristic weapons. We have two good men and what they have accomplished and survived is amazing, I really can't wait to see how this unfolds! Nathan Hale The Half-Human, Half-Chimeran hybrid soldier who fought against the Chimera in both Britian, and when they invaded the United States leading the group known as the Sentinels in an alternate 1950's era Earth. VS! Commander Shepard The First Human Spectre who was killed by the Collectors and then brought back to life by Cerberus to form a new team of heroes to combat the Collector threat and prepare the Galaxy for the arrival of the Reapers. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!? (Deadliest Warrior Theme Plays) TO FIND OUT THE MANY WARRIORS OF THE MANY FICTIONAL UNIVERSES COLLIDE! AS THE EXPERT ON FICTIONAL WARRIOS SO-PRO WARRIOR DIVES DEEP INTO THE TACTICS OF THE WARRIOS BEHIND THE WEAPONS. APPLYING INFORMATION FROM OTHER SOURCES TO UNLOCK DATA OF ARSENALS OF THE FICTION UNIVERSES. AND USING VIDEO CLIPS OF THE WARRIOS IN ACTION TO REVEAL THE PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAITS THAT SHAPED THESE LEGENDS OF FICTION. USING ALL OF THIS INFORMATION THIS GROUNDBREAKING DATA WILL BE PAIRED WITH HISTORICAL RESEARCH (and the votes of the Users) AND ENTERED INTO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH COMBAT SCENARIO. TWO LEGENDARY COMBATANTS WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIFE, HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN. BUT ONLY ONE WILL BE CROWNED.....DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR! Welcome to First Battle of Round 2 of the Mass Effect vs. Sci-FI Tournament! On this Battle we will be looking at the weapons, and X-Factors of two of Sci-Fi's many great soldiers! Nathan Hale: The Former US Army Ranger who became the only known US survivor when the US first encountered the Chimera at England. OR! Commander Shepard: The First Human Spectre and Hero of the Citadel who would soon be facing the new enemy known as the Collectors. Okay we got ourselves a Good Battle here we have two great soldiers who have survived the un-survivable. Nathan Hale: A soldier in the United States military, Nathan rose to prominence after being infected with the Chimeran virus and responsible for liberating Britain from the Chimera. Strong, intelligent, extremely brave and yet withdrawn, Hale went on to become one of the original Sentinels and helped defend America from the Chimeran invasion. After apparently breaking the Chimera's hold on the country and ruining their master plan, Nathan finally succumbed to the virus and was executed by one of his subordinates, Joseph Capelli. THEN WE HAVE Commander Shepard: After being brought back to life by Cerberus and learning about the Collector threat Shepard went on to recruit a powerful team for what was deemed a Suicide Mission. He would be recruiting people from mercenaries, to master thieves, to Cerberus personel, to even some of his old teammates to combat the Collector threat and knew he had to work with Cerberus if he was going to protect Humanity from the Collectors. He knew the possiblity of him and his team might not survive the Suicide Mission but him and his team were prepared to give up their lives as far as the Galaxy would be safe from the Collectors, and The Reapers. Battle Notes of the Battle 1 vs. 1 Weapons of the Warriors Weapon Analysis Close Range For Close Range both Warriors carried a backup side arm for when their primary weapons ran out of ammo For Hale is sidearm of choice was The HE .44 Magnum *Magazine Size: 6 Rounds *Ammo: .44 Magnum, laced with glycerin *Primary Fire: Double-action *Secondary Fire: Remote Bullet Detonation For Shepard he would wield as a sidearm The M-3 Predator *Magazine Size: 15 Rounds *Ammo: Thermal Clip *Reliable, accurate sidearm Personal Close Range Edge For Close Range I give the weapon edge to Commander Shepard. This is due to the fact that he has more rounds to shoot and he can reload much more faster then Hale's Magnum. Edge: Commander Shepard Mid Range For Mid Range combat both wielded powerful and devastating Shotguns. Hale wielded as his Shotgun of choice The Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun *Magazine Size: 8 Shells *Ammo: Shotgun shell *Primary Fire: One Barrel Shot *Secondary Fire: Double-barrel shot For Shepard his Shotgun for fighting was The M-23 Katana *Magazine Size: 5 *Ammo: Thermal Clip *Deadly at short range Personal Edge For Medium Range Weapons I will give my edge to Nathan Hale. His Shotgun has more rounds, and its firing mechanism to fire either a single or both Barrels will be devastating against Shepard. Edge: Nathan Hale Long Range For Long Range combat both of these Soldiers held their poweful and some iconic weapons of theirs Hale wielded for Long Range the Chimeran Weapon The Bullseye *Magazine Size: 35 Rounds w/6 tags *Ammo: Energy Round *Secondary Fire: Homing Tags For Shepard he was seen wielding this weapon many times during his journey The M-8 Avenger *Magazine Size: 30 Rounds *Ammo: Thermal Clip *Accurate when fired in burst shots *Deadly when fired on full auto *tough, reliable, easy to use Personal Edge This is close but in the end I got to give the edge of Long Range to Nathan Hale. By just 5 rounds the Bullseye has more rounds, and its Homing mechanism with its Tags will definetly be something that will surprise Shepard. Edge: Nathan Hale Special For Special Weapons both of these men wielded Deadly, and Very Powerful Sniper Rifles. Hale wielded The L23 Fareye *Magazine Size: 6 Rounds *Ammo: .303 Mk 10 *Primary Fire: Semi-Automatic *Secondary Fire: Focus Mode Shepard wielded The Black Widow *Magazine Size: 3 Rounds *Ammo: Thermal Clip *Immense and Powerful Firepower Personal Edge This is even closer as both Sniper Rifles are very powerful. This is to close to call based on their Stopping Power I calling this Dead Even. Edge: Even Battleground Choices *San Francisco *The Normandy SR-1 Crash Site X-Factor Evaluation When we look at these two men we need to look at important X-Factors. Factors like Training, Combat Experience, Psychological Health and more, and so on a scale of 0-100 with 100 be the Ultimate Warrior I will rate these Warrios based on their history. Hale-Shepard Training 90-95 Edge Commander Shepard:' '''In the end when we look at the training of these two they are very close as Hale had recevied US Army Training. But Shepard had been through the much more tougher N7 Marine Program Training. Combat Experience 96-96 '''Edge Even:' This one is neck and neck as both of these Soldiers have faced very, very powerful enemies. We have Hale who has fought the Chimera at both Britian and England who have proved themselves powerful enemies. Then we have Shepard he has faced Mercenaries groups, The Geth, and The Collectors so has faced some powerful foes himself. Endurance 92-95 Edge Commander Shepard: When we look at Endurance Hale did a lot of travelling but that was mostly in cities, forests, and snowy areas. When we look at Shepard we have this guy travelling all over the Milky Way Galaxy visiting many different environmental planets ranging from cold planets-very hot planets. Psychological Health 80-89 Edge Commander Shepard: Shepard had the memories of those friends that he has lost from his last journey, and to the friends he (might) lose during his current journey. But he knows that he must make their sacrifice worth and so knows that he must make sure that the Galaxy does not fall to the Reapers. Hale on the other hand it's not very good as he is dealing with the Chimera virus which is slowly turning him into a Chimera and knows that he must fight it and continue his missions as best and fast as he can before he fully turns into a Chimera. Personal Edge This will perhaps be a very close Battle. We have Shepard who dominates the majority of X-Factors some important, with Hale taking the majority of Weapon Edges. Both of these men are very close, so close that I cannot decide who will end up winning. In the end it may be Shepard's advanced technology and perfect mental health or Hale's Chimeran Regenerative abilities and powerful weapons that may bring the victory to the Warrior. The Final Battle Prolouge On the planet Earth in 1950's San Francisco Nathan Hale walks through the destroyed streets of a Neighborhood looking for Chimera. As he is exploring the neighborhood he looks up to notice a strange light coming from the backyard of a nearby house and goes to investigate. As he arrives he sees a strange portal in front of him but no sign of any Chimera and decided to find out what it is. Hale walks up to the portal and as he draws nearer puts his hands up to touch but as he does he is sucked into it. Hovering over the Planet Alchera in the Amada system... "Shepard guess what I found!" Joker says Commander Shepard walks up into the Cockpit onboard the Normandy SR-2 "What is it Joker?" Commander Shepard says "It's the our Old Girl." Joker says as he shows Shepard the information recovered from the probe. "EDI prepare a shuttle I'll go down there myself. Don't worry Joker I give her and everyone else the proper buriel they need." Shepard says "Thanks Commander." Joker says Shepard walks to the hangar and boards the shuttle. Meanwhile on the planet below... The strange portal opens and out flies Nathan Hale. Hale gets back up and gathers his weapons and looks around him. Unknown to him he has landed at the SSV Normandy's crash site "Where in the world am I?" Hale asks himself Just then Shepard's shuttle flies overhead and Hale gets to cover, the shuttle lands on the ground and Commander Shepard steps out. Shepard steps out of the shuttle and stares at the remains of the SSV Normandy. Behind the cover thinking that the shuttle is carrying Chimera Hale prepares his Bullseye. The Battle Shepard starts to walk out from behind the shuttle when Hale fires a Homing Tag which hits Shepard in the chest. Shepard wonders what jut hit him and then looks up to notice Nathan Hale who begins to fire his Bullseye at Shepard but Shepard quickly rollls back behind the shuttle and the shots impact the shuttle. Shepard prepares his M-8 Avenger and wonders why there is a human at the crash site and then thinks Hale is a scavenger and not wanting anything of the Normandy disturbed after its destruction he prepares to kill Hale so he can protect the Normandy. Hale angles the Bullseye and fires again Shepard still wondering what the yellow thing on him is is then surprised when he begins to receive hits from Hale's Bullseye and starts running with Bullseye Energy Rounds following him. Soon the Homing Tag wears off and Hale reloads his Bullseye, Shepard figures out that the mark on him was some sort of homing device that lead the Energy Rounds to him like a Heat seeking Missile and learns to becareful of it. As soon as he sees Hale he fires his M-8 Avenger which hits Hale two times before he jumps back into cover. Shepard sneeks to a spot where he can see Hale and sees the spots where his rounds hit, however he soon notices the wounds regenerate themselves and Shepard soon knowns that the fight will be tough. Shepard pops out of cover and fires his M-8 Avenger at Hale who starts running back while shooting his Bullseye but both warriors miss each other. Hale fires a Homing Tag but Shepard quickly rolls out of the way dodging the tag and fires at Hale who gets hit in the leg and falls back behind cover to regenerate. After regenerating Hale finds his Bullseye out of regular ammo and tosses it and grabs his L23 Fareye and finds a spot for sniping, meanwhile Shepard also tosses his M-8 Avenger as he wasn't prepared to fight at the crash site and only brought a couple of Thermal Clips and decides to take out his M-3 Predator and starts cautiously moving towards Hale's position. As he turns around the corner he finds Hale not there meanwhile Hale having found a spot on a nearby cliff takes aim at Shepard and fires a shot at where his heart is located but the Kinetic Barrier protects Shepard who spots Hale's position and fires his M-3 Predator at Hale's position while running for cover Hale activates the Focus Mode on the gun and takes aim at Shepard again andd fires two shots at him but still the Kinetic Barrier protects him. Shepard dives into cover and grabs his Black Widow. He prones down into the snow and gets his sniper rifle into position and locates Hale's hiding spot again and takes aim. Hale sees the glint off of Shepard's scope and qucikly ducks as Shepard fires the Widow which destroys the Fareye. Shepard sees the path and waits for Hale to run off of the path and as soon as he does Shepard fires again and hits Hale in the leg. Hale falls down as his leg is nearly torn off but still stays on and begins to crawl. Shepard discards his Black Widow and begins to move in on Hale with his M-23 Katana but Hale quickly takes out his HE .44 Magnum and fires at Shepard. Two rounds hit and destroy 50% of Shepard's Kinetic Shield energy and so he quickly jumps to cover and fires back with his Katana. Hale notices his leg start to regenrate and fires a Explosive round at Shepard's position which blows him onto his back. Shepard quickly gets back up and runs to Hale's position but doesn't see Hale. Just then he hears a click behind him and finds out that Hale had finished his regeneration and circles around him. As Hale is about to fire both of them hear the gun click which marks out of ammo and so Shepard swings his shotgun around and hits Hale back. Hale qucikly rolls back as Shepard fires his Katana and grabs his Rossmore 238 and fires both barrels at Shepard which blows him back. Hale gets up and walks over to Shepard to check to see if he's alive "No way this guy survived both Barrels its impossible." Hale says Hale begins to walk away but Shepard quickly kicks Hale in the leg which makes him fall and quickly gets up and pulls out his M-3 Predator. Hale stares in anger as Shepard pulls the trigger and puts a thermal clip into his head. Shepard sighs in relief picks up the body and tosses it over the nearby ledge. Shepard then walks away so he can pay his respects the the SSV Normandy and the crew members who died. Winner: Commander Shepard Final Stats This Battle was very close but Commander Shepard in the end won once again. Shepard won 2,503 to Nathan Hale's 2,497. Battles out of 5,000 Commander Shepard-Nathan Hale 2,503-2,497 Weapon Stats M-3 Predator 55%-45% HE .44 Magnum M-23 Katana 50%-50% Rossmore 238 M-8 Avenger 45%-55% Bullseye Black Widow 49%-51% L23 Fareye Expert's Opinion In the end while Hale dominated the majority of weapons. It was Shepard's domination in the X-Factors including the major ones like the Training, Endurance, and Psychological Health that won him the day. Category:Blog posts